My Little Sister
by butterflymindyelis
Summary: Porque el sentimiento de protección que sientes por tu hermana menor siempre estará -Dime donde esta Rosalie, se que lo sabes, y es mejor que me digas antes que pierda el tiempo buscándolos yo misma y al final te entregue a tu primo en una bolsa de basura- . ¿ Qué harías cuando tu hermana pequeña tiene su primera cita?. Todos Humanos.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: los personajes aquí utilizados son del derecho propio de S. Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para recrear miimaginación a través de_**

**My Little Sister**

Butterflymindyelis

**At long last love has arrived**  
**And I thank God I'm alive**  
**You're just too good to be true**  
**Can't take my eyes off you**

**Muse- Can´t take my eyes off you**

Es bien sabido que la familia es lo más importante que tenemos, no importa que nos suceda, la familia siempre estará allí, acompañándonos, apoyándonos, protegiéndonos.

Pero que sucede, cuando la familia te quiere lejos, y no desea tu protección, las cosas son fáciles, te entrometes, al final y al cabo para eso es la familia.

**-¿Donde vas?-** Le pregunto Isabella a su hermana menor, la cual había entrado a su habitación para sacar un par de aros.

**-Estoy invitada al igual que tu a la feria del pueblo querida hermana**- respondió la chica con cara de duende, baja estatura y hermosa, como solo lo eran las hijas de Rennè y Charlie Swan.

**- ¿Y me podrías decir quien es?** – pregunta Bella, con una cuota de curiosidad, su hermana acababa de cumplir los 16 y ya se sentía la reina del mundo, no quería que cometiera sus mismos errores, pero era imposible hablar con alguien que no te escucha.

Alice tomo el par de aretes y sonrió a su hermana mayor se llevaban solamente por dos años, pero aun así, Bella sentía que las separaba un abismo – **Se cuenta el milagro Bells, pero no el Santo-** Acto seguido Alice salio de la habitación, Bella se dejo caer en su cama, sintiéndose alejada de la vida de su hermana, como si las dos fueran completas desconocidas, como si no se conocieran.

Salio de su habitación en el momento en que escucho el auto de Rosalie aparcar en la acera de su casa, bueno ya que su hermana no le había dicho con quien saldría, tendría que ella misma averiguarlo, cosa no muy difícil sabiendo la reducida cantidad de habitantes en el pueblo.

Bajo las escaleras y se percato que su hermana aun no salía de la casa. **– Alice –** grito mientras Rose tocaba la bocina de su BMW descapotable rojo insistentemente.

**-¡¿Qué?!-** Grito la aludida desde su habitación.

–**Rose paso por mi, ¿quieres que te llevemos hasta la feria? –** pregunto mientras su hermana se asomaba desde las escaleras.

Un brillo escasamente visto se poso en los ojos de Alice **– No te preocupes Bella, las chicas me pasaran a buscar he iremos todas juntas a la feria, salúdala y dale las gracias a Rose por mi-** Bella sintió nuevamente aquel ó para que no notara que le había dolido, tomo su cartera y las llaves de la casa **– Nos vemos Alice** – y no hubo respuesta.

El tiempo afuera era levemente cálido , el sol escasamente calentaba, pero aun así después de mucho tiempo se dejaba ver el sol. El vestido de Bella le hacia tributo al auto de Rose, un vestido strapless rojo y negro con un lazo en la cintura, calzas y zapatillas, y su cabello en sus inconfundibles ondulaciones esta vez adornándolos una cinta roja, que alejaba el cabello de los ojos. Rose con sus ojos azules delineados negros, vestía unos pantalones de cuero negro que se amoldaban a sus interminables piernas, su cabello rubio en una coleta alta, y una blusa de cuadros roja y negra y unas zapatillas que completaban su conjunto, las chicas se vestían parecido, sin siquiera llamarse para saber que se iba a poner la otra, a ese punto llegaba su conexión, esa era la amistad que ellas compartían.

Bella abrió la puerta y subió al auto, Rose tenia una cara de pocos amigos, y ella sabia muy bien que no tenia una cara muy diferente. Se miraron y sonrieron.

**-¿Qué paso Bells?-** pregunto Rose poniendo en marcha su auto. Ella negó y luego un suspiro derrotado salio de sus labios – **Alice tiene una cita y no me ha dicho quien es-** Bella miro a Rose, la cual tenia los labios fruncidos y el ceño junto - **Y al parecer tu Rose –** dijo Bella dándose vuelta en el asiento del copiloto, para ver a su amiga – **Sabes quien es ¿cierto?-** Rose no volteo la mirada, la culpabilidad en su rostro le dio a Bella mala espina.

**-Lose, pero Alice y su cita me pidieron que no te digiera nada-** Bella la miro escandalizada, ella su mejor amiga le ocultaba algo de vital importancia.

**-¿Quién es Rosalie Hale?- **pregunto Bella tratando de sonar calmada y fallando perceptiblemente. Rose negó con la cabeza, nunca era bueno que Isabella Swan ocupara los nombres completos de las personas.

**-Lo siento Isabella, pero hice una promesa, eres mi mejor amiga, casi mi hermana, pero Alice me lo pidió como favor, sabes muy bien que ella es como mi hermanita pequeña, y que no la dejaría salir con cualquier - **dijo la rubia estacionando en un aparcamiento vació.

**-Eso quiere decir que lo conoces y le tienes confianza, sabes muy bien Rosalie, que la lista se reduce a unos cuantos hombres del instituto, por que estoy segura que allí se conocieron-** hablo Bella saliendo del auto.

-**Hay mas de 1500 hombres en el instituto Bells-** hablo la rubia poniéndole la alarma a su auto.

-**Y** **solo 4 tienen tu absoluta confianza Rose, es solo de pensar y atar cabos, solo eso-** dijo la castaña caminando junto con la rubia hasta el puesto de las entradas.

- **A todo esto Rose, por que tan mala cara, cuando llegaste a mi casa-** pregunto Bella pagando los dos boletos. La cara de Rosalie pasó de una tranquila sonrisa a una profunda mueca de asco.

-**Sabes que Jasper se esta quedando en mi casa ¿cierto?-** pregunto la rubia entrando a la feria que cada año visitaba el pueblo y era uno de los acontecimientos mas esperados por todos los jóvenes de Forks.

-**Claro que lo se, es tu primo al fin y al cabo, aunque tenga unos amigos como la mier… es tu primo**- dijo la castaña viendo como dentro del parque todo era alegría, sonrió sintiéndose una niña.

**- Bueno aquellos amigos como la mierda que son los Cullen´s, esta tarde pasaron a mi casa… Adivina a que** – dijo la rubia mirando a Bella

- **Raptaron a Jasper para que se fuera con ellos a las vegas a joderse a unas prostitutas y no volver jamás, ya que se volverán payasos de circo -** sonrió Bella esperanzada.

-**Aquello seria un milagro Bells, pero no-** mirada de suspenso de la rubia y cara de pregunta de la castaña, silencio.

-**Bueno Rose me vas a decir o nos vamos a quedar paradas aquí toda la tarde viendo como los demás se divierten, suelta lo que vas a decir de una buena vez –** Haz sentido alguna vez ese sentimiento de los inevitable, que sabes que las cosas están por suceder pero no tienes la menor idea de que es, bueno eso les paso a estas chicas.

- **Llegaron antes que nosotras a la feria y ahora viene Edward y Emmett Cullen, hacia nosotras**-las dos chicas se miraron, es que aquel día estaba en su contra, no tenían la menor idea a que Dios habían molestado, pero lo que debieron hacer, fue grave, merecer tal castigo, no es apto para cardiacos.

**- Hay un Dios, y no se que hice mal para que me odiara tanto – **le dijo Bella a Rose.

-**Y me arrastras a mi con ello, por Dios por que este pueblo es tan pequeño**- se molesto Rose.

-**¿No que en estas fechas se van de caza con el Doctor Cullen?-** pregunto Bella

- **Al parecer el Doctor Cullen, tuvo una operación de emergencia, dejando a sus retoños en el pueblo-** le dijo Rose mirando como quedaban solo unos pocos metros para que su día se viera completamente arruinado.

**-¿Donde esta Super Man cuando se necesita?**- pregunto Bella mientras Edward le daba una de aquellas sonrisas ladinas marca EC.

- **¿Vienen hacia acá?-** pregunto ella haciéndose la desentendida y mirando para todos lados como si estuviera buscando a alguien.

-**Ya te dije que SI, Bells, ¿Dónde tienes tu cabeza hoy? –** Pregunto Rose mas molesta ya que aquellos chicos les iban a arruinar la tarde, pero su parte masoquista, quería quedarse allí y saber que demonios quería Emmett Cullen con ellas.

Pero Bella había aprendido, que soldado que no se enfrenta a Edward sigue pasándola bien, asique asiendo una de sus muchas tácticas de escape, se escabullo entre la gente. Miro solo una vez hacia atrás para ver que al dúo dinámico, hablando con una cabreada Rosalie, ya veía salir a flote la boca de camionero de su amiga en esta oportunidad, como en muchas otras.

Camino tranquilamente, saludando a algunos estudiantes del instituto y algunas personas de mayor edad que conocía gracias a Renne y Charlie, camino y vio lo que justamente estaba buscando… un carrito de algodones de azúcar, sintió como la felicidad embargo su ser y sintiéndose la niña que no era, camino a paso veloz hasta el carito. Un señor mayor, entrado en canas y de rostro amable le sonrió.

**Un algodón de Azúcar por favor –** Sonrió al amable Sr. Algodones. Como lo había nombrado ya en su mente.

**¿Que color quieres pequeña?-** y ella se sintió aun mas feliz, toda su infancia pasando como un _Flash Back_ en su memoria, y sonrió maravillada con los vistosos colores, rosado chicle, azul marino, marrón opaco, verde esmeralda, y con el ultimo color un recuerdo en su memoria.

_-__**Quiero un algodón de Azúcar**__- dijo la niña haciendo un puchero a su acompañante, la castaña no pasaba los 5 al igual que el pequeño de cabello bronce que la acompañaba._

_-__**Bells, tu papá dijo-**__ dijo el pequeño mirándola serio, como un pequeño adulto. _

_-__**Yo quiero mi algodón de Azúcar**__- dijo la niña con cabezonería._

_**-Déme un algodón de Azúcar por favor**__- dijo el niño al señor del carito de los algodones _

_El señor les sonrió a los dos __**- ¿De que color lo quieres pequeña? –**__ le pregunto a la niña, escuchando de antes la conversación de los pequeños. _

_**-Azul marino**__- respondió la dulce voz._

_-__**No Bells, el regaño me lo llevo yo ,así que el algodón debe ser verde-**__ le dijo su acompañantes el cual las miro con esos llamativos y expresivos ojos verdes esmeralda, que a la niña tanto le gustaban._

_-__**Verde por favor Señor de los algodones-**__sonrió la pequeña la cual después de que el niño pagara, se fueron tomados de la mano donde sus padres._

Aun con el recuerdo fresco en su memoria sonrió al Sr. Algodones –**Verde Por favor Señor de los Algodones –** El hombre sonrió, y saco un algodón recién hecho, pero antes de que alcanzara la mano de Bella, una mano del color de la cal, tomo el algodón y pago por el, Bella se volteo para reclamar lo que por orden de llegada era suyo, pero se enojo consigo misma por hacerlo. Allí, delante de ella, se encontraba una sonrisa ladina, el hombre era una cabeza mas alta que ella, de tez pálida, unos inescrutables ojos verdes, un cabello del color de Bronce que se veía, no era peinado, pero que aun así se veía bien, en el conjunto, un cuerpo que hacia al hombre que estaba frente a ella, el sueño de cualquier chica, menos ella. Y se pregunto si Edward Cullen, alguna vez, después de que fue seleccionado capitán del equito de Baseball del instituto Vampiros de Forks, se había sacado aquella chaqueta negra con rojo y unos llamativos colmillos en la parte trasera de esta, y en la parte delantera su nombre, rango e instituto. **–Si le dices a Charlie querrá encerrarme y luego acribillarme-** le dijo Edward con una sonrisa cómplice entregándole su algodón verde.

La chica lo miro desconfianza, no era bueno bajar la guardia con un Cullen cerca, pero lo acepto, y tomando un poco con su mano se lo llevo a la boca, miro a Edward que aun se encontraba enfrente de ella. **- ¿Qué haces siguiéndome Cullen?-** pregunto la chica caminando hacia una cabellera rubia, que era seguida por un oso, mejor dicho un chico con cuerpo de oso. **– No te seguí Cisne, solo que se donde te encontrabas**- A la chica le molesto, primero por recordar cosas tan mínimas y luego por llamarla cisne, sabia que esa era la traducción de su apellido al castellano, el no tenia para que recordárselo, no era estúpida, como las chicas con las cuales salía, las que tenían mas curvas que cerebro.

Pero no tendría que molestarle, ya que, habían sido demasiados años de amistad cuando eran niños, como para que el dejara de recordar las cosas que le gustaban. Al fin y al cabo, quienes habían cambiado eran ellos y su hermana, no ella y Rose.

Miro a su acompañante, como le molestaba que la acompañara, es que acaso no se podía ir con una de sus Girl Toy a pasear o sea lo que fuera que él hacía con ellas.

Miro a Rose que no tenía una cara mejor que la de ella. –**Pero dime muñeca ¿por qué no quieres salir conmigo?-** pregunto el grandulón, mejor llamado Emmett Cullen, quien hace ya algunos meses le pedía, o mejor insistía en ser su cita a Rose, y Bella valoraba lo que en algún tiempo atrás era su hermano grandulón, no había salido con ninguna chica y solamente se le insinuaba a su mejor amiga. Pero la rubia era orgullosa, y quizás una vez estuvo enamorada de aquel mastodonte, pero aunque Rose se lo negara a Bella, ella sabía que la rubia con más cerebro de todo EEUU, se moría por estar en los brazos de aquel Cullen.

**-No salgo con hombres que tengan más masa corporal que masa cerebral-** respondió la rubia, borde y con una sonrisa fría. Emmett iba a responder y Bella sabía muy bien que iba a decir, asique decidió que era hora de intervenir.

-**Pero por que nos persiguen Cullen al cuadrado, ¿es que acaso no hay muchas faldas detrás de ustedes ya?-** pregunto con tono dulce cargado de ironía.

-**Pero si ha hablado la reina del sarcasmo**- le sonrió burlonamente Edward, y allí fue cuando ella lo noto, sin prestar atención a Edward miro hacia todos lados, buscando otra cabellera rubia, más corta y unos ojos celestes y no azules como los de su amiga.

**-¿Dónde está el tercer mosquetero?-** dijo aun mirando buscando al aludido **– Creí que nunca se separaban-** dijo mirando a los tres escuchas. Y allí fue cuando lo noto, miradas nerviosas y cómplices, su mayor temor vuelto realidad, porque nunca nadie seria lo suficientemente bueno para su hermana y mucho menos el mejor amigo de los hermanos Cullen´s. Miro a Rose con los labios apretados y un enojo que sabía, por la mirada de Rose, Edward y Emmett, que se veía en sus ojos. **-¿Dónde se metió Jasper? Querida Rosalie-**le pregunto a su amiga que trato de no hacer notar el leve escalofrió que recorrió su columna vertebral, que Isabella Swan, hablara dulce mientras se veía la furia en sus ojos nunca era buen presagio, a decir verdad nada era un buen presagio con esa chica.

**-Bella ellos…-** Rosalie no termino de hablar cuando Bella levanto la mano para que guardara sus palabras.

**-Me importa una mierda ellos Rosalie Hale, tu eres MI mejor amiga, bien deberías saber que nunca dejaría a mi hermana en garras de un amigo de estos cretinos-** dijo con voz contenida, mirando solo a la aludida.

**-Que de…-** iba a hablar Emmett algo indignado.

**-Sera mejor que guardes tus palabras Cullen, si no quieres verte involucrado, si vas a ser de espectador, se uno bueno y cierra el pico cuando esté hablando- **y los marrones ojos se fijaron en Emmett, el cual por primera vez se sentía intimidado por una chica, nunca había visto a su antigua hermanita más molesta, el igual lo estaría, pero no era su hermana menor la que saldría de cita, ya que no tenía una. Y haciéndole caso se guardo sus comentarios y presto atención a la conversación. Edward miraba la escena algo divertido, siempre era un espectáculo ver a ellas dos discutir, pero se sentía mal, pero al fin de cuentas no era su deber contarle a Bella, que su hermana saldría con su mejor amigo, ya que algo que no era es cotilla.

**-Dime donde esta Rosalie, se que lo sabes, y es mejor que me digas antes que pierda el tiempo buscándolos yo misma y al final te entregue a tu primo en una bolsa de basura-** le hablo la castaña, Rosalie la miro como solo lo haría una Hale indignada y con la cola entre las piernas, "bueno primito" se dijo mentalmente la rubia "si quieres salir con la chica, primero enfréntate a la fiera que esta convertida la hermana"

**Por fin el amor ha llegado**  
**Y doy gracias a Dios por estar vivo**  
**Eres demasiado buena para ser de verdad**  
**No puedo apartar mis ojos de ti.**

**Muse**

Bueno, hola, mucho pero mucho tiempo que no aparezco por estos lados, pero aquí estoy. Deje mis dos historias recién comenzadas sin terminar y creo que eso es muy feo, pero como dije "Aquí Estoy" tírenme: piedras, tomates, todo lo que les parezca oportuno. Espero poder ahora terminar mi historia, bueno mis dos historias. Sin más que decir dejo el primer capítulo editado, lo más probable es que mañana suba el segundo, que de igual manera debo editar, y que el lunes suba el tercero: D.

Agradezco a las niñas que desde el principio me leyeron y es por ellas y por mi que he decidido seguir con las historias, muchos cariños.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: los personajes aquí utilizados son del derecho propio de S. Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para recrear mi imaginación a través de_**

**My Little Sister**

* * *

_En el primer capitulo_

_**-Dime donde esta Rosalie, se que lo sabes, y es mejor que me digas antes que pierda el tiempo buscándolos yo misma y al final te entregue a tu primo en una bolsa de basura-**__ le hablo la castaña, Rosalie la miro como solo lo haría una Hale indignada y con la cola entre las piernas__,__"bueno primito"__ se dijo mentalmente la rubia __"si quieres salir con la chica, primero enfréntate a la fiera que esta convertida la hermana"_

* * *

**Dragonfly out in the sun you know what I mean, don't you know****  
****Butterflies all havin' fun you know what I mean****  
****Sleep in peace when the day is done****  
****And this old world is a new world****  
****And a bold world****  
****For me**

Feeling Good Muse

**-Al lado del bosque, cerca de la tienda de la supuesta mujer que ve el futuro-** dijo la rubia con una sonrisa contraída, la sorpresa que se llevaría Jasper cuando viera a Isabella- Fría- Swan aparecer en vez de la hermana, sería una fotografía maravillosa como postal de navidad.

**-¿A qué hora se juntaran?-** pregunto la castaña esta vez mirando a Edward.

**-Yo no me iré de bocaza Cisne**- fue lo que respondió el peli cobrizo

**-Entonces no te molestara que le haga ver al director que los fondos del instituto están muy escasos, como para comprar más implemento deportivo**- golpe bajo de la castaña y ella lo sabía.

**-No puedes hacerlo-** le respondió Edward tranquilo.

**-Claro que si, aun sigo siendo la presidenta de la asamblea, Cullen, termino de cumplir mis funciones el 31 de Octubre, y el presupuesto se planifica la próxima semana, que es fines de Septiembre y yo aun voy a estar a cargo, no me digas lo que puedo o no puedo hacer-** vio la cara de su contrincante, nunca perdía en una discusión, y menos con él, una sonrisa de triunfo y la respuesta que necesitaba.

**-Te quedan 15 minutos para llegar antes que Alice la Duende**—respondió Edward de mala gana mirando a su contrincante – **Y me debes una cena Cisne**- le grito antes de que se perdiera entre la gente.

**-En tus sueños Culón**- le grito sabiendo por la sonrisa ladina que la había oído. Camino entre los asistentes a la feria, saludando cordialmente, pero nunca deteniéndose a conversar, lo lamentaba, no le gustaba dejar a Ángela y Ben su novio con las palabras en la boca, pero en ese momento en lo único que pensaba, era cual era la mejor manera de sacarle las tripas de Jasper Whitlock Hale, si con una incisión pequeña sin anestesia o una gran incisión y dejar abierta la herida para que algún animal del bosque se lo coma. Estaba pensando en ello, cuando sus marrones ojos lo divisaron, se veía nervioso, tenía el celular en la mano, y estaba segura de que Culón lo había llamado para ponerlo sobre aviso. Calculo sus opciones, ella siempre prefería el factor sorpresa, esta vez no sería distinto, rodeo la pequeña carpa que contenía en su interior a una adivina de cuarta, pero que cumplía su función de entretener, que era lo principal, y vio su oportunidad, aun quedaban 13 minutos según su reloj de pulsera. Camino con paso sigiloso, y se puso al lado del rubio, al parecer este estaba demasiado nervioso para mirar a otro lugar que no fuera hacia delante.

**-Yo creo que el tiempo se descompondrá rápido ¿no crees Whitlock?- **Jasper la miro como si realmente ella fuera la muerte en persona, el chico se encontraba asustado, y quizás no era eso, si no que conocía muy bien las historias que se contaban en el instituto sobre la fría-Swan. Y realmente no quería ser una de sus presas.

**-Swan-** saludo como buen caballero sureño y Bella sabía que si hubiera tenido sombrero se lo hubiera quitado, los Hale eran muy estricto con eso de los modales **– Creo que el tiempo se descompondrá en un día o dos-** respondió el chico sonando lo más normal que se puede sonar, al estar al lado de la hermana de la chica que invitaste a salir.

**-No hare el interrogatorio muy extenso porque –** dijo Bella mirando su reloj – **Me quedan solo 10 minutos, pero solo vengo a dejarte las cosas en claro Jasper Whitlock**- dijo la chica que midiendo su metro 65 centímetros, se paro frente al metro 89 centímetros, del rubio, que aunque fuera más alto, se sentía completamente intimidado con Isabella. **– Si le haces algún daño a mi hermana, seré tu peor pesadilla**- le dijo con sus marrones ojos fijos en los celestes de él. –**Si mi hermana llegara a llorar alguna vez por ti, olvídate de mirarte al espejo-** le dijo con la punta de su dedo, en su pecho **– Por que con estas lindas uñitas te sacare los ojos y se los daré de comer a las aves-** le dijo con una sonrisa tierna, a Jasper le dio la sensación de estar hablando con la hija del demonio encarnada.** – Si alguna vez te invita a pasar a casa, y a su cuarto tu responderás no-** Jasper se perdió con aquello, pero la sonrisa de Bella lo volvió a dejar helado **– No seré yo quien te corte los testículos Jasper-** si el chico prefería que ocupara su apellido, no sabía por qué este sonaba menos amenazante que su nombre. **– Si no que lo hará el Dr. Swan, y creo que no tendrá piedad- **sonrió la chica alejándose unos pasos de él. Lo miro de arriba, hacia abajo con aire critico. **– Si Rosalie confía en ti, no veo por qué no debo hacerlo, además de ya darte todos los concejos que la hermana de la chica en cuestión te puede dar, pero tengo una última pregunta Jasper Whitlock- **sonrió la chica y el sintió su cuerpo tensarse, aun no entendía, como alguien que transmitía tanta paz, fuera tan sádica. –**Adelante Swan, estás en todo tu derecho**- le dijo el chico con voz calma, las cosas habían salido bien hasta hora, sabia por Rosalie, que el ultimo chico que intento salir con Alice Swan, termino con una severa fobia hacia la chica.

**-¿Te gusta mi hermana? O ¿solo va a la estantería de las chicas que han pasado por tu cama?- **si así sabía que era Isabella-Fría-Swan, nunca con medias palabras siempre al hueso, ni con medios dichos, no conocía mucho a la chica, solo hacía 3 años que había llegado el a Forks desde Houston Texas, (y esta era la primera conversación extensa que tenia con ella), a vivir con sus tíos, y por lo que le habían contado Emmett y Edward, ella había cambiado luego de una relación fallida, nadie sabía los pormenores y una vez le pregunto a Rose, pero ella se negó a hablar, pero quizás y entendía aquello, tal vez y fue parecido a lo que a él se sucedió con María, pero saco esos pensamientos de su mente, esta tarde sería solo de él y Alice. – **Me gusta mucho Alice, Swan, y la respeto, no la tomare como trofeo o cualquier cosa que estés pensando, ya que ella se merece más que eso. Estoy dispuesto a todo por ella, hasta a hablar contigo, no crees que eso te demuestra que tanto siento por ella** – le dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos, siempre tranquilos, nunca había visto aquellos ojos turbados o con signos de incertidumbre, ella siempre sabia que hacer y cómo manejar las cosas, quizás y por eso, en cierta manera la admiraba. **– Tienes razón Jasper-** de nuevo su nombre, realmente quizás nunca se acostumbraría a que ella lo digiera –** Otro habría saltado y hubiera huido, quizás estas comenzando a obtener mi simpatía **- le dijo la chica con una sonrisa sincera. Y él le sonrió de igual forma, "Isabella, tiene un aire angelical, algo que llama a las personas a rodearla y ser su amiga" y allí recordó las palabras de Edward, las del primer día de clases, ahora las entendía.

**-Bueno Jasper Whitlock Hale, ha sido un placer hablar contigo, dejar las cosas claras y que sepas que Alice tiene quien la cuide, ahora solo queda un minuto para que mi hermana llegue, y ella es puntual, que nunca se te olvide ello- **Bella se despidió y camino a paso moderado, hacia el mismo lugar de donde había salido, al lado de la tienda de la adivina. Cuando sabía que no estaba a la vista de Jasper, escucho una voz como de campanas. **-¡Jasper!-** sonrió con melancolía, lo único que esperaba, que Jasper no fuera el mismo patán que Jacob, fue para ella.

**-¿Por qué no me dejas leerte la mano?**- se sobresalto al escuchar aquella voz de mujer mayor. Miro hacia todos lados y no había ninguna alma. **–Aquí dentro niña, dentro de la tienda- **Bella miro desconfiada aquel lugar, y si era parte de un plan, para raptar a adolecentes y venderlas después en el mercado negro sexual de los EEUU. Quizás, pero aunque aquello estaba en su mente, igual entro, la tienda era acogedora, y donde habían dos sillas, una ya ocupada por una mujer que no tenía más de 50 años, y una silla vacia frente a ella, y una mesa redonda con un mantel blanco y una bola de cristal, Isabella levanto una ceja al percatarse de aquella cosa. –**Es solo para crear ambiente Isabella ven, no seas tímida, una lectura a tu mano no será algo que influya demasiado en tu vida. Pero puedo quizás darte respuestas a preguntas o situaciones que antes han ocurrido-** la mujer se veía sincera, pero realmente ella no creía en la lectura de la mano y toda aquella patraña, se acerco –**Disculpe, pero ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?- **pregunto intrigada.

**-Oh... querida las telas de esta tienda, con los años han perdido su grosor, y es muy fácil escuchar conversaciones ajenas**- sonrió la mujer, mostrando dos aniñados hoyuelos en su rostro. – **Ahora querida toma asiento y déjame ver que a acontecido en tu vida-** hablo la mujer invitándola a tomar asiento.

**-Yo no creo mucho en la lectura de la mano-** hablo Isabella, como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras la mujer miraba su nívea mano por todos los ángulos.

**-La lectura de la mano, mi querida Bella, tiene un nombre en particular y es la Quiromancia, es una ciencia y un arte, que ha estado en la tierra mucho antes que Jesucristo-** hablo la mujer fijándose ahora en las líneas de la mano de Bella – **Veo que has sufrido por amor y has perdido la confianza en los hombre-** la castaña la miro con asombro y un poco de incredulidad. **– las líneas de las manos nos dicen muchas cosas**- dijo la mujer tomando un lápiz de su enmarañado pelo, sacándole la tapa y comenzando a rayar la mano de Bella, sin percatarse de la molestia de esta, como odiaba tener la mano con tinta de lápiz.

**-Tu línea de la cabeza, está unida con la línea del corazón querida, eso quiere decir, que tus decisiones amorosas no están regidas por la parte irracional de tu cerebro, si no por la parte racional, vez las ventajas y desventajas, y de eso no se trata el sentimiento, si no de dar y no recibir nada a cambio-** los ojos mieles de la mujer se clavaron en Bella – **Se trata de hacer lo que tú, hace unos momentos has hecho por tu hermana pequeña, darle protección sin que ella te la pida o necesite, y sin esperar nada a cambio-** dijo la mujer, comenzando a trazar nuevas líneas en las manos de la chica **– Tu línea de la vida es larga y con muy pocas ramificaciones, eso quiere decir, que no tendrás enfermedades graves-** la mujer se quedo en silencio y miro fijamente la mano de Bella **– Bueno no tendrás enfermedades muy graves, pero veo muchos accidentes, cosas pequeñas, pero significativas**- dijo la mujer, ella lo sabía bien, no tenia buen equilibrio, quizás no podría estar en el hospital por una pulmonía, pero si por una caída en las escaleras, con posible fractura de la columna.

**– Déjame ver algo**- dijo tomando su mano, y convirtiéndola en un puño **– Mira tú**- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa **– ¿Que ve?, si para mi, mi mano esta como en mandarín**- dijo la chica un poco cabreada de aquello. **–Solo tendrás un verdadero amor Isabella, en tu vida futura veo mucha riqueza, y felicidad, pero esta no estará completa, si no encuentras al amor de tu vida, y solo tienes un año, este año, para sacarte la venda de los ojos- **hablo la mujer con voz profunda, soltando la mano de Bella.

**-Bueno señora, ha dicho cosas que ya sabía, y otras que realmente no me interesan, he decido vivir mi vida conmigo misma, sin tener que compartir el cepillo de dientes con alguien, asique, muchas gracias, pero no gracias- **hablo Bella con voz contenida, levantándose de la silla – **Dígame cuanto es –** hablo Bella sacando la billetera de su cartera –**Cinco dólares querida-** digo la mujer con una sonrisa burlona, como si supiera algo que ella no, como le molestaban aquellas pago y salió de la tienda, camino un par de pasos y se dio cuenta de que Jasper nunca la llamo por su nombre, siempre por Swan. Se devolvió, entro en la tienda pero allí ya no estaba la mujer.

Camino pensativa, las personas no desaparecen así como así.

-**20 dólares por tus pensamientos**- le dijo una voz a su lado, no se volteo, sabía de quien era ese tono seductor y que además aparecía siempre en los momentos menos oportunos.

-**¿Por qué no juntas ese dinero y te compras un cerebro Cullen?-** pregunto la chica sin siquiera voltearse a mirarlo, solo aquello era una perdida de valioso tiempo.

-**¿Sabes que eres una niña muy pero muy antipática Swan? **– le pregunto Edward a la chica que lo mirada con una falsa mueca de horror.

**-¿Oh, que pasara ahora que el capitán del instituto me a dicho que soy antipática? – **Dijo la chica mirándolo - **¿Crees que no podré dormir Cullen por tus palabras?, pensé que me conocías mejor –** dijo la chica volteando la mirada hacia delante y caminando a paso mas rápido.

**-Por que te conozco se que no dormirás esta noche pensando en mi Swan – **dijo Edward posicionándose frente a Bella, y mirándola directamente a los ojos, el chocolate se enfrentaba a la menta. **– Apártate de mi camino Cullen** – dijo la chica con amenaza en la voz. **– Y** **si no quiero Cisne-** le dijo el chico fijando la vista de sus ojos a sus labios, como le gustaría tener su boca junto a la de ella, callarla con un beso, pero sabía que las probabilidades de salir herido eran mayores a las que ella le correspondiera el beso. Bella si pudiera matarlo con la mirada lo hubiera hecho, paso por su cabeza, pegarle una patada en la entrepierna, pero sabia que sus reflejos no serian tan buenos como los de el, además de que no quería pasar por una caída no ese día, y ella que había pensado que seria un día tranquilo. –**Me dejas pasar Edward porfi-** dijo, con una voz empalagosa, acercándose mas de la cuenta a la boza seductora del chico, el cual quedo de piedra. Aprovechando el momento de debilidad de Edward, Bella se escabullo.

**- Nunca confíes Culón-** dijo la chica emprendiendo su huida, dejando la chico allí parado, sin ninguna defensa, esperando un beso que al menos en aquel día no llegaría. Bella siguió su camino, en busca de Rosalie, se sentía tan bien dejar así a Cullen.

Libélula afuera en el sol

Sabes como me siento

Mariposas divirtiéndose

Sabes a lo que me refiero

Duerme en paz cuando el día esta hecho

y este viejo mundo es un nuevo mundo

y un valiente mundo para mi

Feeling good muse

* * *

Solo cambie algunas cosas, como poner negritas y cambiar algunas palabras, bueno muchos cariños a todas las que se dan su vuelta loca para leer a esta loca :D

Butterflymindyelis.


End file.
